


One Spark

by russian_blue



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_blue/pseuds/russian_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damkianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/gifts).



_Fuck them all._

The thought has been going through her head ever since they dragged her out of the grocery and threw her in the car. When she was brought to Taha's office, when Leïto came and busted her back out. When they shot her full of heroin and dropped her at the foot of Taha's chair like a dog.

_Fuck them all._

It's her last line of defense. When she couldn't protect her body or her dignity or anything else, she clung to that thought. In her more sober moments, she decorated it with plans for escape, revenge, the utter destruction of those who were trying to destroy her, but it's the skeleton that matters above all. As long as it keeps repeating in her mind, she hasn't given up.

_Fuck them all._

When she wakes on the rooftop and sees what towers above her, it looks like the living embodiment of that thought. Pure annihilation, aimed at the heart of Paris. But those aren't the ones she hates.

Oh, sure, she used to. The assholes in the government who arranged for the banlieues to rot. The rich Parisians who were happy to ignore what they couldn't fix. If she could shove Banlieue 13 down their throats, she would.

But they aren't as bad as Taha.

She thinks briefly of Leïto, right after her eyes fall on the gas can. He kept hope alive, in his own heart and in hers. Maybe things could get better. Maybe Banlieue 13 could be saved.

But Leïto's gone, and so is hope.

_Fuck them all._

One inch at a time, fighting through the fog the drugs have made of her brain. Tip it over, strike the match. Send the fucking thing up in flames. Will it make the bomb go off? She doesn't know. Doesn't much care. It'll stop whatever they're trying to do, at least, and if that means losing half of Banlieue 13, well, she's not sure she believes in the place anymore. It's like a fairytale she was told as a child, half-forgotten and probably not real. Only one thing is real now, hammering through her mind like a nail:

_Fuck them all._

At last, a flame. She treasures it, staring into the bright spark. Here, at last, is a way to make that dream come true. Blow the fucking place to hell, and Taha and all the rest with it. Then, finally, she'll have beaten him. She cradles the spark in her hands, and in the last action of her life, throws it.

 

And Leïto catches the match.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was all set to re-watch the Lola bits of this movie and write you something awesome . . . and then I remembered too late that my laptop can't play Blu-Rays and I had no way to review the canon while I'm out of town. So, um, you get a kind of bleak hypothesis about what was going through her head when she woke up on the roof. Hopefully it actually makes sense (despite lack of canon review), and hopefully it doesn't stray over the line for you, since it ends with things getting better? Lola is awesomesauce and the only reason this story doesn't include her saving everybody is because ending on the match just worked too well.


End file.
